


Alone time

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Seungcheol and Jihoon tried to get intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if this is considered M rated, but if it does let me know. For now I won't make it M rated.

Alone time is very hard for Jihoon and Seungcheol to get, especially when they have thirteen members in a group. Normally, having so many members doesn’t bother them at all because they sincerely enjoy everyone’s company, but there are times where they can’t do certain things without having their members barge in on them. But today they had some time before the others would return to the dorm.

Jihoon sits in the living room as he plays a game on his phone. He has nothing else to do and he decided not to go with the other guys to the mall, so he sits there bored. There’s not many things for him to do right now, well he can always start writing new music but he’s decided to take a break from producing today.

“You didn’t go to the mall?” asks Seungcheol as he sits next to Jihoon on the couch.

“No,” replies Jihoon as he tosses his phone to the side.

“Do you want me to take you out somewhere?” asks Seungcheol as Jihoon shakes his head.

“No, I’m bored but I don’t want to go anywhere,” he says as he shifts his body so he’s lying his head on Seungcheol’s lap.

Seungcheol looks down at Jihoon. Today is probably the only day that he gets to be alone with his boyfriend, so he wants to make the most out of it. He leans down and places a gentle kiss upon Jihoon’s lips as he can feel Jihoon reciprocate. So far everything’s going fine, so he leans down a bit more as he scoops his arms around Jihoon and pulls him into a sitting position. They don’t break the kiss as Jihoon straddles Seungcheol thighs, but it becomes more heated as Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist and holds him closer. Jihoon buries his fingers in Seungcheol’s hair. Jihoon can feel his rapid beating heart as their breaths become ragged and within seconds Seungcheol’s managed to stick his tongue inside of Jihoon mouth as he can feel the younger gasp.  Jihoon pulls away from Seungcheol.

 “You want to do this now?” he asks as Seungcheol can’t help but look at his flushed face that makes him look cuter than he is already.

“Yeah,” replies Seungcheol.

“But what if the other-”

“They’re all at the mall and I can tell you for sure that Jeonghan and Jisoo won’t be back until waaaaaaaaay later, so we’re fine,” say Seungcheol as he tries to catch his breath. The room feels really hot all of a sudden. Jihoon thinks for a while, the other’s did just go out and they probably have lots of time before they come back.

“Okay,” he says as he kisses Seungcheol before he has the chance to reply. There’s no time for being gentle so they kiss as if the world is ending. Seungcheol quickly switches their positions as he flips their bodies over so Jihoon’s back is lying against the couch and Seungcheol hovers above his smaller frame.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?” he says as Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Just kiss me you sap,” says Jihoon as he grabs Seungcheol’s shirt by the collar and goes back into another heated kiss as he lowers his hands and feels Seungcheol’s stomach. Seungcheol starts to kiss Jihoon on his cheek, his ear, and leaves a trail of kisses down his throat. If he wasn’t turned on before, he sure as hell is now.

Everything was going well, up until they hear the front door unlock and Seungcheol threw himself up from the couch and landed himself on the other side of the room and Jihoon quickly scrambled to look for his phone which was now on the floor.

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were, you for flirting with her I saw that,” says Jeonghan as he opens the door with Jisoo in tow.

“No, she asked me where the- oh hey guys,” says Jisoo as he looks between his two friends who both look disheveled.

“H-hey,” says Jihoon as he tries his best to breath normally. Jeonghan squints his eyes in suspicion as he looks between the two boys and their wrinkled clothes. He drops his suspicion as he drags Jisoo off to another room where he can lecture him on the various types of subtle flirting.

_Attempt one_ : _FAIL_

* * *

The first try didn’t work, but today would be a different turn out. Seventeen just had their concert tonight and they were all pretty tired.

“I’m going to bed,” says Junhui as he says goodnight to the rest of the members and walks upstairs to the hotel he shared with Minghao. Jisoo and Jeonghan were next to go up to their shared hotel and  one by one each person had gone up to rest. Jihoon and Seungcheol were left to walk to their shared hotel. They entered their room as Seungcheol closed the door behind them and threw himself on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Today was fun,” he said as he kicked his shoes off.

“Yeah, but you know what?” said Jihoon as he took his own shoes off and placed them by the door.

“What?”

“I think tonight will be even more fun,” he said as he straddled Seungcheol’s hips.

“You think so,” said Seungcheol as he smirked up at Jihoon.

“I know so,” said Jihoon as he leaned down and kissed Seungcheol on the lips. The first try started off gentle, but not today. It had been a long time since they were able to do this and Jihoon was desperate to go through with it. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he could feel Seungcheol move his arms up and down on his back. He shivered and that triggered a spark in Seungcheol as he started to unbutton Jihoon’s shirt. Jihoon moved his hips slightly as a growl emitted from the back of Seungcheol’s throat and he threw Jihoon’s shirt across the room.

“Don’t do that?” whined Seungcheol as Jihoon laughed.

“Do what?” asked Jihoon with a fake innocent look.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Seungcheol says as Jihoon proceeds to unbutton his shirt.

_Knock knock_

Well, shit.

“Holy shit, Seungcheol open up!” said a screaming Seungkwan as Jihoon unwillingly moved himself from his place on top of Jihoon.

“Can’t we just pretend not to hear him?” says Jihoon as Seungcheol puts his shirt on.

“Unfortunately, no, it might be an emergency,” said Seungcheol as he opened the door to reveal a wide eyed Seungkwan.

“What’s wrong?” asks Seungcheol.

“It’s horrible I can’t believe what we just saw!”

“What? What is it?”

“There’s a huge spider in my room!” says Seungkwan as Seungcheol feels like slamming the door on his face.

Maybe he should have ignored him after all.

“And?” asks Seungcheol.

“And? What do you mean and? Aren’t you going to go kill it?” says Seungkwan as if it were obvious.

“Can’t you get Hansol to kill it?”

“No, he fainted at the sight of it,” says Seungkwan as Jihoon laughs from inside the room.

“And you didn’t tell me that why?”

“Because there a huge spider in my room that’s why?” said Seungkwan as Seungcheol walks over to kill the spider and wake Hansol up. By the time he came back, Jihoon was fast asleep on the bed.

_Attempt two: FAIL_

* * *

Third times a charm, right? Well, Seungcheol certainly hopes so. He and Jihoon are currently walking home from their date night. They had just come back from watching a film. It was a quiet night and the other members left a text message saying they would be gone for a few hours. They walked the streets hand in hand as they looked at their surroundings. If Jihoon was honest, he didn’t even pay attention to the movie. All could think of was the fact that he and Seungcheol would be left alone for a few hours while the other members made plans to go where it was they were going. He could tell Seungcheol was thinking the same exact thing. They stayed silent until they reached they unlocked the door as they both stepped inside.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” said Jihoon as Seungcheol smirked and pinned him up against the wall.

“Way ahead of you,” he said as he lifted the younger male and Jihoon kissed him senseless. Seungcheol reciprocated by kissing him up against the wall. He felt under Jihoon’s shirt as Jihoon gasped from the contact. Seungcheol took that as his chance to push his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth, and boy does he feel light headed now. Seungcheol swears that Jihoon gets better at kissing every time they go at it.

Seungcheol walks over to their room as he hastily pushes the door open and lays Jihoon on the bed as he climbs on top of him.

He swoops in as he places gentle kisses on Jihoon’s throat and rapidly proceeds to take off the sweater that he’s wearing.  Seungcheol looks up as Jihoon chuckles.

“Eager aren’t we?” teases Jihoon as Seungcheol pins Jihoon’s arms above his head.

“How can I afford to be slow when I have the world cutest boyfriend waiting for me to hurry it up,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon full on laughs.

“I guess you right,” he says as he helps Seungcheol take his shirt off. Jihoon can’t help to admire Seungcheol’s body as he hovers over him. Seungcheol leans down as he proceeds to unbutton Jihoon’s pants-

But wait

Jihoon stops Seungcheol as he smells something weird coming from outside the room.

“Is it me, or does it smell like something is burning?” ask Jihoon as the smoke detector suddenly starts blaring.

“Shit,” they both say as the rush over to the kitchen and low and behold there in all of it mess was a burning pot that had soup bubbling out all over the floor.

“I’m going to murder them,” said Jihoon as they both started to clean up the floor. They took the whole nigh trying to clean up the mess. Seungcheol yelled at all of the members once they returned. Needless to say, the other members learned not to forget to turn the stove off.

_Attempt three: Fail_

* * *

What can go wrong with try number four?

Today was movie night and all the members were sitting on the couch while they sat with bowls of popcorn in their hands.

 “What movie are we watching?” asked Junhui.

“Let’s watch a horror movie,” said Seungkwan.

“Hell, no, the last time we watched a horror movie, you kept  on insisting that we had a ghost in the dorm ,” said Hansol.

“Let’s watch a romance movie,” said Jeonghan.

“No, you just want to make out with Jisoo again,” said Soonyoung as he gagged.

“Then let’s just watch an action movie,” said Minghao as everyone agreed.

Seokmin started to browse through the various movies as Jihoon went to go look for Seungcheol who was probably already done showering. He walked up from his place on the couch as he walked over to the room he shared with his boyfriend and knocked on the door.

“Seungcheol?” said Jihoon as he waited for an answer that never came. He opened the door as he saw Seungcheol was already dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Jihoon heart skipped a beat. Seungcheol always looked handsome, but when his hair was wet, it did things to Jihoon.

“Earth to Jihoon,” says Seungcheol as he waives his hand in front of Jihoon’s face.

“Huh?”

“You spaced out,” said Seungcheol he threw the towel on a chair.

“Uh well, I was… I was just… _tch_ screw this,” said Jihoon as he shut the door behind him and pushed Seungcheol onto the bed behind him.

“Woah, eager aren’t we,” said Seungcheol as Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“That’s my line,” he said as he straddled Seungcheol’s hips for what felt like the hundredth time.

“But the others are in the living room?” said Seungcheol as Jihoon huffed.

“Well, if you keep quiet they won’t hear us,” says Jihoon as he’s flipped over so his back hits the mattress.

“Your words not mine.” Seungcheol takes bends down to kiss Jihoon on the mouth as he brings his body down to lie on top of Jihoon. Jihoon can handle his weight because he’s not that heavy. This time Jihoon decides to take the lead as he licks the bottom of Seungcheol’s lip and Seungcheol lets out a small moan.

“sssshhhh they’ll hear you,” says Jihoon as he goes back to kissing Seungcheol. He wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck as Seungcheol puts his hands besides Jihoon’s head. He begins to take his sweater off as Jihoon starts to work on taking his pants off as well. It’s all finally going well up until they hear the door.

“Seungcheol, there’s another spider and no one wants to t,” Seungkwan says but shuts his mouth as he stares at Seungcheol and Jihoon. Jihoon’s face starts to get red as he tries to get up, but Seungcheol gently pushes him back down.

“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol says through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” says Seungkwan as he spots the serious tone in Seungcheol’s voice.

“Ask yourself two things. One: is this important and tw-“

“Of course this is important there’s a hu-“

“AND TWO,” says Seungcheol a bit more loudly.

“Do you really want me to get up right now? It would be a shame if the spider mysteriously appeared next to your bed at night,” says Seungcheol as he glares at Seungkwan. Jihoon tries his best not to laugh at Seungkwan’s expression. He stopped caring about the fact that they’re in a pretty compromising position right now.

“Heh, you know what? I think it was just my imagination, so hehe I’ll just go,” says Seungkwan as he quickly shuts the door and runs down the hall and into the living room.

“What happened?” Seokmin says.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” says Seungkwan as he goes to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“To scrub my eyes out until I can no longer see.”

Jihoon and Seungcheol both laugh. “We should go back out there,” he says as he stays in his place on the bed as Seungcheol is still on top of him.

“We should but we’re not are we?”

“Nope,” Jihoon says as he grabs Seungcheol’s shirt and pulls him back down. The rest, well, that’ll be left to your imagination.

_Attempt four: Success_


End file.
